Fairy Tail: The Jobs That Were Taken
by uiharu.kazari25
Summary: So...this is kinda a collection of short stories I wrote (and will write) about the jobs taken in FT, and what happens in them.
1. Capture the Mole

_Job Details: A kilometre or so outside Acalypha Town, there is a mole that needs to be caught. Please help. Reward: 500,000 jewels._

"Ready guys?" Levy said, tying her hair back.

"Levy stay back. Jet and I can handle this," Droy said as he and Jet ran off to the mole. He scattered seeds and immediately they sprouted up making a ramp of leaves. "Now, Jet!"

"High Speed…now Falcon Heavenward!" Jet cried, as he charged at the mole. It had no effect, as he made contact with it, and bounced off it as if it was a spring, and crashed into Droy. The mole became irritated, and then advanced towards the duo.

Levy, watching them sighed. It was one of the usual missions. "Solid Script: Stone!" she said, sending a block of stone flying towards the mole. "Now…Solid Script: Hole!" The mole fell into the hole she made, narrowly missing Jet and Droy who watched their leader in admiration.

Levy thought fast and then cast more spells. "Solid Script: Rope!" she shouted, and called to Jet to use his High Speed to tie the mole up. "Droy, use your plant magic to help tie it up," Levy commanded. After a while the mole was captured successfully, and the reward was divided as evenly as possible. The details of the short comings of Jet and Droy, however, leaked out and the second Shadow Gear arrived back at the guild, Elfman gave the male members a scolding on being a man. Levy sighed, and went to the request board for another job.

.

.

.

_  
So yeah...this is a job taken by Shadow Gear Pre-Timeskip...hope you liked it. Feel free to comment and i'll add more short stories like this later on...


	2. Find the Lost Cave

_Details: Help us find a hidden cave where we have heard rumours of a wonder left by our ancestors. Reward: 800,000 jewels._

The train trip to the town took a few hours, and when the trio finally arrived, it was sunset, and they went to seek out the sender of the request.

"Mira-nee… I'm so tired…" Lisanna said, dragging her feet on the floor. Mirajane laughed, and told her it wasn't long to go. That was true, as in a few metres they came upon a brightly lit inn, and after some discussion, the siblings slept in beds on the second level of the inn.

The sun had peeked in when the innkeeper knocked at their doors, telling them all he knew about the legacy. It was said to be submerged underwater after a flood long ago according to legend, and when the flood had passed, the doorway to the cave was missing, covered under layers of mud and pebbles.

"No problem!" Mirajane said. "Elfman, Lisanna, let's go!" The trio headed out, and came to place the innkeeper mentioned.

The location looked like it wasn't hiding any secrets at all, with small plants growing around the soil.

"Hmm…" Lisanna said. "Let's see. We'll need to dig right? So Animal Soul: Cat!" She transformed, and using her clawed paws, she started to dig in the soil. "Come on, Mira-nee, Elf Ni-chan. Help out!"

"Beast Soul: Bear!" Elfman turned his right arm into a bear's paw, and dug in another part of the area, while Mira sighed and smiled at her siblings who were so determined to find the cave entrance. She started to walk around for any suspicious or out of place items that might reveal the cave, as she didn't know what she could use her Satan Soul for in this situation. _Soil, more soil, a few plants here and there… there's no sign at all_… She then tripped on a branch that was sticking out from a shrub, cursing at herself and kicked at the shrub in annoyance. The soil near the shrub was rather loose, like sand and the shrub itself hadn't dug its roots very far, and so as Mirajane kicked it, it went flying out of the soil.

"Huh?" Mira said, peering down in the small hole that she made. She quickly brushed the soil aside, until she felt rock. "Elfman, Lisanna, help me here ok?" Together they dug up the dirt, revealing a cave entrance. "Let's go," Mirajane said, and the trio went in. Surprisingly, the cave wasn't dark, lit by what seemed like lacrima crystals reflecting off jewel studded walls.

"Whoa…Mira-nee, Elf Ni-chan, look!" Lisanna said. "It's so beautiful." In the middle of the cave was a crystal shining with all the colours that a person could imagine.

"A Memory Stone," Mira said. "A stone that can hold memories for thousands and thousands of years, passing down knowledge to the descendants of a civilisation. So this is the legacy."

"Yup, and I'll be taking that, thank you very much!" A voice said behind them. He was dressed like a hunter, carrying all sorts of equipment. "Treasure Hunter at your service. Now hand over the stone, little girls and boys before I-"

Mirajane hit him in the face in her Satan Soul transformation. "Before you what, huh?" she snarled, standing over him dominantly, but there was no reply.

"Ni-chan, I think you hit him too hard…" Elfman said.

"Well, good for him then. Let's go and tell the villagers." Mira replied.


	3. OmakePrologue for next chap

"Jeez…Natsu keeps destroying stuff…how will I ever pay my rent!" Lucy complained.

Happy sniggered. They were at Lucy's place, and Natsu had fallen asleep.

"Wait why are you here in the first place Happy?" Lucy asked. "This is _my _apartment and I am entitled to PRIVACY!"

Plue interrupted. "Puu-puunn! Puun puu-uunnn!"

"Hey thanks Plue. I know you understand me. Unlike that blue-"

"Puuunnnnn!"

"Kufufufu…" Happy said, sniggering. "I think Plue's saying that you're an idiot, Lucy."

The blondie seethed in rage, dignified at the exceed's self-translation. "You damn blue cat! I'm gonna kill youuu!"

(Gajeel: To be precise, he's an exceed.)

"Hey Lucy what do you think you're doing to Happy!" Natsu said, watching Lucy and Happy wrestle.

"That damn cat of yours called me an idiot!" Lucy shouted.

"You are an idiot Lucy! I'm not a cat, I'm a Nekomander!" Happy argued back. "Also, it wasn't me! It was Plue who said that! I was translating!"

Lucy stormed out to her living room.

"Hi!"

"Hehe… sorry Lucy."

"Nice place as usual here Lucy!"

It was Wendy, Gray and Erza sitting on the couch.

"WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET HERE!" Lucy shouted.

"We found a job, Lucy-san." Wendy replied.

Lucy looked at the job details. "I can finally pay my rent…" she sighed. "Alright, let's go!"


	4. Stop the Slave Ship 1

_Details: There have been many slave raids in my town. News has not been getting out because of the kidnappers threatening us with our lives and those precious of us. I have taken utmost care to not let them know of this letter, but by the time you come, I may be dead, or my family will be. The reward then will be in my flower shop. Rosemary._

"Bleeerrgghhhhh… uurgghhhh take me ouuttt…." Natsu moaned. The carriage was smoothly travelling on a path, with barely any rocking movements.

"Natsu-san, are you ok?" Wendy asked. "I'm sorry, but I should really save up my magic…"

"Just leave that idiot alone," Gray said, and looked out the window. "It seems like we're nearly there."

The carriage pulled into a harbour that was rather silent, with many people travelling in groups and carrying weapons. There were several signs for missing people, as well as splatters of blood every here and there.

"What happened…?" Lucy said, looking around the melancholy town. "Just how many people have they taken away…?"

Erza, being the person she was, went to the nearest people. "Where is the house of this…Rosa person?" she demanded.

"Eehh? Umm I don't know…there's this person called Rosemary though who sells roses, just down the street..." the person said before he ran off with his friends. Erza looked at his retreating figure, then she commanded the rest of the team to follow her to the flower shop.

Petals and trodden leaves were everywhere, along with some dried blood and shattered flowerpots. The place smelt of rotten plants, and bugs crawled around the leaves and petals.

"Hello?" Happy called. He then found a flowerpot, and put it on like a hat. "Hey look! This is pretty cool! Everything echoes!" Carla looked at him sceptically, and sighed. Happy walked around and crashed into the wall.

"HEY! YOU GUYS THERE! GET OUT! YOU CAME LAST WEEK AND KILLED MY FAMILY! SO GET OU- huh?"

A thin young teenage girl emerged from the shadows, brandishing a scythe that had grass stains on it. "Hey, are you the mages from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes we are," Erza replied. "I'm Erza. So what seems to be the problem here?"

"So here's our plan," Erza said. "Lucy and Wendy will be the bait. When they are caught, Lucy will distract them while Wendy, being the smallest, sneaks away. Meanwhile, Happy and Carla will follow the ship and let us know of their location. Natsu, Gray, you two attack after Lucy distracts then and Wendy signals you two with whatever way you will be able to do. I will be backup and capture the escapees from the slave ship."

The four other people and two exceeds thought about it.

"Actually Erza-san…"

"Wait a boat? I can't go on a boat!"

"What, me paired up with that idiot?"

Erza glared at them. "Have you got a problem? If so, state it."

Everyone cowered at her, and all shook their heads.

"Good. Lucy, wear these gloves to cover up your guild mark. Wendy, wear this jacket. Let's go."

"Lucy-san, what sort of people are they? The kidnappers that is." Wendy asked.

Lucy was deep in thought, remembering the time with Bora and how Natsu had come to save him. She smiled. "They're pretty stupid people in my opinion. And I know they'll fall to my charm. Ehehe." Lucy giggled. However, she felt that this was not going to be that easy, as the kidnappers obviously had a big influence over the lives of the people in the town, killing people who didn't obey and taking hostages and not returning them, instead taking them as slaves. _Of course, Wendy doesn't need to know that…she's nervous enough_ she thought.

Wendy shivered. "It's cold…" she said, and wrapped the jacket even tighter as the cold sea breeze at sunset blew. "And it's dark… how much longer should we wait? It's been a few hours already." They had started walking in many isolated areas for a few hours half hoping and half not hoping that they will be caught.

"Atchhoo!" Lucy sneezed. "Something smells…of herbs and magic…" She swayed, and collapsed on the ground.

"Lucy-san! Wendy cried, but she too fell to the ground, caught by the net of sleeping magic laced on the beach.

"Two mages up for grabs huh. This will pay well. First, let's get some Magic Restraints on you. Celestial spirit mage, and… this little cute girlie here. This magi…lost magic huh. We can't be too careful with these two, right guys?"

Several voices answered from the shadows. "Yes, Eri."

"Let's load 'em."

"There they are, Happy," Carla said.

"Aye sir! I'll go find Natsu and Gray and Erza. You stay following them" Happy said, already turning to where the group had camped.

"Wendy…please be safe…" Carla muttered.

"What was that Carla? Do you want a fish?" Happy said.

"Never mind… I'll go get Lucy's keys. They're on the beach there."

Lucy woke, bound and gagged. She looked at her surroundings. _How did I get here? Huh…where's Wendy?_

"So you're awake, girl. Name's Eridanus. My crew calls me Eri, but if you ever dare, I'll have you whipped. Not that you can talk in the first place. Your little friends on the deck. Rather playful girl huh." Eridanus smiled. "'tis rather sad we'll be selling you off in a week or two… I know what, I'll keep you girlies for a bit longer." He turned away and climbed the ladder to the open trapdoor, where light beamed in.

_Wendy…are you ok? Also, I have to get out of these ropes already so that Natsu and Gray and Erza will come _Lucy thought, and struggled against the tight ropes around her arms and feet, and the chained collar on her neck. She found a chip in the chains, and used it to pull the gag off. "Wendy…" she whispered, and began to look for possible tools to escape, as her keys were gone.

Above the planks where Lucy was, was Wendy, tied to the mast with ropes and chains. "Kyyaahhhhh" she screamed.

"What, little girlie, can't even stand a whip? You're a slave you know. So hurry up and get used to it. Also, don't think the buyers will be using cloth. I've seen chains before. So shut that little mouth of yours," a slaver said.

Wendy gritted her teeth. _Lucy…_ She looked at the sky, and saw Happy and Carla, who were barely visible under the glare of the midday sun. They were flying high enough to be mistaken as birds.

Carla frowned at the ship. _Why do I have a feeling something's not going to work out…_ she thought to herself.

"What is it, Carla?" Happy said, steering slightly closer to her as he did so.

"It's just that…Rosemary's plan… it doesn't seem right." Rosemary had made the plan up, saying that she knew a lot about the slaver's abilities and habits.

"Wendy will be ok, Carla. Believe in Lucy. She'll definitely find a way."

Meanwhile, unknown to the exceeds or Wendy and Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza were occupied, with the presence of some slavers… and they too doubted Rosemary's plan.


	5. Stop The Slave Ship 2

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Ice-Make: Hammer!"

"Flame Slash!"

The three stronger members of Team Natsu swiftly defeated their opponents in a matter of moments, and recognised them as the slavers Rosemary had described. They looked at each other, and made a decision.

"Let's go find Wendy and Lucy. It's been long enough."

_Nearly there…_ Lucy reached for her Fleuve d'étoiles, which had rolled off her belt when the boat had set sail.

"Gaahhh!" Lucy said, nearly choking as the chain collar pulled her back as a wave rocked the boat. Lucy rubbed her throat. _I've got to keep going. For Wendy's sake, and for everyone else's too. _She tried again, this time using the rocking of the boat to her advantage, and soon the Fleuve d'étoiles were in her reach.

"Good…" she said, using it to try and pick the lock on her collar. After hearing the click of a lock turning, she tried crawling like a worm as her feet were bound to a mace, a morning star, and tried cutting the ropes. She winced a few times, cutting her wrists, though the damage was lessened thanks to the gloves she wore. After a while, the ropes came off, and she unsteadily rose to her feet with her Fleuve d'étoiles, ready to continue with the plan.

On the deck, the slavers had their lunch break.

"Hey girlie! Come eat with us! Ahahaha, you little worm. Hey, want some of this?" They taunted Wendy with the food, and sometimes waved it close to her, but just far enough that to reach it, she would most likely have strangled by then.

"Leave her alone for now. She's valuable cargo. I'll show her some of my skills later on," Eridanus said, munching on some roasted chicken.

Wendy payed no notice to them, instead focusing her thoughts on her friends, silently wishing them luck. _Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Carla, Erza, Gray…please be alright._ Eridanus said something, however, that made her start in worry.

"Hey, if you guys are bored, there's two birds needing hunting up there. Just don't harm these mages. Fairies will sell high on the market, ok?"

Wendy froze, mentally and physically. _They know!_ She continued listening to the talk.

"In fact, whoever shoots them down will get their own slave1 I've got a nice fairy down there, and a little flower-girl who uses a bit of Plant Magic stowed in my cabin. They'll both be plenty of fun, I'm sure!"

_Lucy…and… Rosemary?_ Wendy frowned. _Why will they have Rosemary here? Unless… they found out about the request she sent to our guild! She did say that her family had tried to send one before, and were massacred because of it. She herself was spared because she was out shopping…_

"I'll be taking that cute blonde girlie up for some fun!" Eridanus said, and his friends agreed heartily.

However, when he climbed down the ladder to get Lucy and his weapon, the Morning Star that Lucy had used, he found himself bound by Lucy's Fleuve d'étoiles.

"This cute girlie here can fight, you know! Now stay here and be a good boy…" Lucy smirked, chaining him to the pole. "Now…time to go Eri~." She twirled the Fleuve d'étoiles, and climbed up the ladder, locking Eridanus with the morning star, a mistake she hadn't realised at that time…

The rest of the slaver crew were unaware of what had just happened.. They were drinking beer, celebrating in their capture the previous day and, due to the excessive amount they had consumed, they could barely aim the crossbow at the Exceeds, who were circling closer and closer to where Wendy was bound. She was still thinking about how Rosemary was on the boat.

"Ha!" Lucy's shout came from the ladder, surprising the slavers, and they were in more of a surprise when her Fleuve d'étoiles wrapped around them, tying them all in a big bunch.

"It's Lucy!" Happy cried, and he dived down to her. Carla followed, stopping to untie Wendy before they headed to Lucy.

"We'll go find Erza, Natsu and Gray now. You can take care of yourselves for now, right?" Carla asked, with a slight frown, worried about Wendy.

Lucy smiled. "It's ok, we'll manage. Now go."

The two Exceeds flew off into the distance, heading quickly to the designated meeting spot. Wendy and Lucy looked at their diminishing figures, then turned their eyes to the enemies in front.

"Let's go Wendy! Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Wool Bomb!"

The attacks blinded the enemies and made them stumble with the force of them, causing some to fall off the boat. The others were not much better however, tripping on ropes and banging into poles and each other. The trapdoor opened, and an unlucky person fell right on top of a fuming Eridanus, who unthinkingly whacked him away with his Morning Star with such force that he went flying off the boat.

"You damn bloody girls! Go and die!" Eridanus raged, then calmed down. He smiled, a wicked glint in his eyes. "You girlies, why don't we tie you up again. After all…" He reached down and grabbed someone from below the deck. "If you don't this unfortunate little girlie will not live again…"

It was Rosemary. Her hair was tangled, and there were chains around her wrists and ankles. She opened her eyes and, upon seeing Lucy and Wendy, started to cry.

"I'm so sorry… you see when I came home after sending the request, some of these people were w-waiting for me. They said, if any mages were to answer the request…I was to go with a plan that will make them keep the mages that were sent… otherwise… otherwise the village…my friends…"

"Shut up. A slave doesn't have a right to talk. So what do you choose? Your lies as slaves, or the death of 20 people? Do hurry. My Star's getting hungry…" Eridanus smiled again. His eyes seemed to long for blood, and his hand holding the weapon trembled.

"Rosemary…what you did was ok. It's ok. Don't feel bad…" Lucy said, trying to walk to her, but one of the other slavers placed a knife on her neck.

"Lucy-san…what should we do?" Wendy asked. She too had a knife to her neck.

"Wait for Natsu. He'll come. He always will."

Wendy smiled. "Yeah."

"Hurry Happy!" Natsu said, as he and Gray flew over the deep blue ocean.

"Aye sir!"

"Carla, you too?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. Erza will catch up soon enough."

Erza had left earlier to find another way of transportation, as Happy and Carla could only carry a person each. The two people and two Exceeds flew quickly against the strong wind, which slowed them down. They skimmed the waves, as the winds were weaker than higher up, and continued heading for the boat, a speck gradually growing larger on the horizon…

"So, what do you choose, fairies? I prefer flies, of course, but a man should always have courtesy." Eridanus sneered.

"He's getting arrogant," muttered Lucy. "And I'm pretty sure Elfman will have to say something about that…"

"Don't think that your other friends will be here. They're occupied. I did send some of my men to their camp. Dear Rosemary is to thank for that." Eridanus patted her head. Rosemary flinched.

"Hmph. You really are an idiot, Eri," Lucy said. She smiled. We'll never give in. Because we're Fairy Tail!"

"That's the spirit, Lucy! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu came charging in with Happy's Max Speed, cracking Eridanus's nose.

"Guuhhh… that hurt you idiot!" he exclaimed, holding his nose as blood leaked out. "Hehe…you flies don't even know what I can do! Take th- uhh…"

Eridanus sweat-dropped as Natsu fell over, motion sick due to the rocking of the boat. Wendy tried to go help him, but the knife held her back.

"Ahahaha! So Fairy Tail is just talk after all. Kids and cats! Ahahaha! Haha!" Eridanus laughed, and after a whole minute, he suddenly stopped. "All the better for me, right? So, take this! Ruler of the oceans, Davy Jones; lend me your power in your locker!"

The water around the boat swirled, and they were trapped in a sort of water spout. The water glowed blue, with all sorts of magic runes, and Eridanus threw Rosemary to g=the ground, and began spinning his Morning Star in the opposite way of the water. The runes, glowing a shade of indigo, spiralled into the mace and the water's force grew even bigger.

"Now, this is my power!" He swung his mace towards Natsu, who was lying helplessly on the boat, and skimmed his foot as Happy flew him away. "Not going to work!" Eridanus said. "Water comet!" From the water spout, a streak of bright blue water branched off, hitting Happy and trapping him into the spout.

"Happy!" Wendy cried, and she turned around, launching a Sky Dragon's Roar on her captor. She ran to Natsu, and attempted to cast Troia. However, the spell proved ineffective due to the many times she had cast it before.

"Watch out, Wendy!" Lucy cried, throwing her aside as Eridanus swung his Morning Star towards her. "When's Gray and Carla going to get here…"

The two of them had arrived just as the water spout sprung up, and were figuring out how to get in.

"Grrr…Freeze!" Gray said, but just before he said that, Happy, trapped in the vortex, passed by and told him not to, worrying for his own safety.

"That idiot…just do it." Carla said, and Gray froze the spiral.

Inside, the sudden stop of it surprised everyone.

"Gray! He's here!" Lucy said, smiling. "Heh. You can never win against ice. Not Gray's one especially."

"Ice-Make: Cannon!" Gray shouted from the outside, and shards of ice came flying in, as well as Gray and Carla. He landed on the deck, and looked at Eridanus.

"So this idiot is the boss, huh. Well you've got the wrong opponent." He cracked his knuckles and charged at Eridanus.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!"

"Water Spike!"

"Not going to work! Freeze! Then Ice Make: Lance!"

The exchange of attacks continued, with Gray slowly getting the upper hand. Gradually in the battle, the two combatants came closer and closer, until they were fighting barely metres apart. Eridanus swung at Gray once again, and Gray, prepared to freeze the water that would spout out from the frozen vortex, was taken unaware as the Morning Star hit him in the stomach, knocking him down.

"Gray-san!" Wendy cried, then ran over to heal him with her magic. Eridanus smiled as he found an easy victim, and swung down to Wendy's neck, going for the kill.

_Clang!_

Metal scraped on metal as the Morning Star came in contact with Rosemary's scythe. She struggled under the weight of it, then fell back, as it was too much to bear.

Eridanus sneered. "Now die. Go and die, you trash!"

Wendy and Lucy were frozen with fear, and Carla had run out of magic from flying almost nonstop for more than an entire night. So they could only watch, as Rosemary tried blocking with her scythe, saying she was so sorry, and they saw it shatter into pieces. Wendy closed her eyes after that, as blood sprayed onto the deck, and onto Eridanus's grinning face. He rammed it again and again onto Rosemary's corpse, as if it could make her suffer more, and smiled at the blood, licking some off his face.

He then turned to face Wendy and Gray, but was stopped by Lucy's Fleuve d'étoiles.

"Natsu! Go melt the damn water!" she cried desperately. Her Fleuve d'étoiles could only hold the bloodthirsty man for a while. Natsu, in his miserable state, stumbled towards the ice near the edge of the boat. Lucy's hopes rose, but then disintegrated as Natsu fell off the edge. The disappointment didn't last long, as a Fire Dragon's Roar blew up, and melted the water. It came down in a crash, leaving puddles everywhere on the boat.

"Thanks, Natsu!" Lucy shouted, and drew out her trump card. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

Well…you can just guess what happened next…

Erza smiled at her team mates. "Nice job. Though it's a shame Rosemary well…died…"

They had carried her to the village, telling them the good and bad news. The villagers were proud of her, however, as she had died doing what she could for the people she liked, and supplied the mages 800,000 jewels of reward money. Lucy was glad about that, and looked at the reward joyfully, until Erza said they'd split it evenly, which made her distracted and walk into a tree, then cry at her lack of money for her rent.


	6. Easter Special: Egg Hunting

_Mission: Find as many chocolate eggs as you can in the Labyrinth Forest. Person with the most eggs gets the reward, a month's supply of chocolate. _

Makarov put up the large poster displaying the mission and left for the master's meeting…

The members of Fairy Tail looked at the poster that blocked out other missions on the noticeboard, and within a moment, the guild was empty, with the members racing to the Labyrinth Forest, which was a few kilometres south of Magnolia.

"Phew…that was a long trip…" Lucy panted, wiping sweat off her face. "Huh…where'd everyone go…?" She looked around, seeing no one around, and spied an object. An egg, to be exact.

"Ha!" she said, and crouched to pick up the egg, but just as she did, a shadow covered her and when she turned back she found herself face-to-face with an angry green wyvern, glaring with its eyes. "Uhh…good wyvern…good boy, that's it…" she said, and reached for her Fleuve d'étoiles before tying up the wyvern up a tree. Lucy looked at the egg more closely, and realised it wasn't chocolate, but a wyvern egg.

_This is going to be a rather troublesome mission…_ she thought, and took out her map. The map of the forest looked like a person had scribbled over it, painted it green, brown and blue, and then wrote words all over the place, as, it being the Labyrinth forest, it was a literal maze where people had become lost for years. "Why did I ever come along…?" Lucy said, and leant against a tree, which had been hollowed over time and gave way – into a lake.

"Damn!" she said, rubbing her back and dusting off dirt and water. She looked around for the map, and realised it was floating away. "Hey! Come back!" But within seconds it sank and disappeared from sight. She sat down, and fiddled with her keys. There was water here…maybe Aquarius could ferry her across the lake. She knelt down beside the lake, and summoned Aquarius.

"What do you want now, huh?" she said, flicking off some algae. "Hurry up, I don't have all day!"

"Well, I was wondering if you could ferry me to the other side of the lake…you can, right?"

Aquarius bristled with anger at the statement Lucy said. She sighed inwardly, and replied. "Of course I can, now why don't we get doing!" She gathered some of the water, and before Lucy could object, flung her flying to the other side of the lake. "Heh," she said, and went back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lucy said, and just before she crashed into the rocky ground in front of her, a funnel of water softened the fall and she landed with only a slight force, in a tangled heap. "Jeez…" she said, and rubbed her body, checking nothing had been injured. Nothing had, so she stood up and kept walking around.

"It's this way, Levy!"

"No, this way!"

"Hey, I'll run this direction and check ok?"

Levy sighed, as Jet and Droy argued. As the argument grew louder, she furrowed her eyebrows even more as she read the book titled A Guide to the Labyrinth Forest: a map, precautions and its secrets. She stared closely at the map, and when she couldn't bear the noise anymore, she cracked.

"Guys, just SHUT UP!" she said, waving the book around in the air. Jet and Droy stopped, but as they did, a wyvern approached the trio. Jet and Droy immediately shrieked in terror, before they prepared to show Levy their new skills, but before that opportunity came, Erza came out of nowhere and knocked the unfortunate wyvern out, and sent it flying somewhere into the sky.

"That damn wyvern…it stole my egg!" she said, to no one in particular. Levy stared for a second.

"Well thanks Erza-san…so how are you going?" Levy said. Erza glanced at her, and thought for a while.

"I'll tell you that when I win this. After all the cake I'll end up getting will be mine and mine alone….chocolate strawberry cake…"

"Erza-san…" Levy said, but Erza was already lost in her thoughts. She ran off, heading east, further in the forest. Levy sighed. Erza would never change.

"Well, guys, let's keep going," she said to Jet and Droy. They headed south, following an overgrown path.

"Why the heck are you even following me?!" Gray shouted. Juvia had been tailing him for the past few hours.

"But Gray-sama, Juvia can help you find eggs. As well as give you company…" Juvia said, slightly dejected.

"Oh alright…"

"Gray-sama, Juvia loves you!"

Following behind the pair, hidden behind trees and other plants, were Natsu and Happy. They too were following Gray, planning to take the eggs that Gray and Juvia found. So far, they had no success, and the only things they found were brambles sticking to their clothing, and in Happy's case, all around his body.

"Why did we choose to follow an idiot like Gray?!" Natsu whispered.

"Well, Lucy was too slow." Happy replied.

"There was Levy though. I mean she's smart. Unlike this idiot!" Natsu said, forgetting to whisper the last statement.

Gray and Juvia turned around, and saw nothing, except for a weird looking plant stem that was blue with a white tip. Juvia frowned. _Is there someone that is stalking Gray-sama? Does Juvia have a love rival?_ She tapped Gray on the back.

"Gray-sama, go ahead. Juvia shall fend your back from love rivals!" she said, and Gray, extremely confused, ran ahead.

Juvia looked around. "Where are you, love rival! Juvia shall fight you for Gray-sama!"

Natsu and Happy looked at each other. This was going to be rather frustrating.

"Kyyaahhh!"

Carla caught Wendy just before she landed in the nearly lake. "Be careful Wendy." She looked around for any chocolate eggs lying around. "Watch out for that wyvern that we saw before…"

Wendy smiled. "I'm sure it'll be ok. I mean if it does continue coming after us, we could easily beat it after all. Let's keep going." She Looked around, and saw a small gleaming object. "Huh… hey Carla… That's an egg!"

The two friends studied it from a distance, and after examining it for a while they held it up and it indeed was made of chocolate.

"Our second one! The prize is gonna be ours, Carla!" Wendy said, hugging her. Carla smiled, and agreed enthusiastically. "Now let's keep going!" They ran around the edge of the lake, following Wendy's sense of smell for chocolate.

Gajeel threw the unconscious (perhaps dead) wyvern away from the clearing which had somehow appeared when he and Lily had been fighting it.

"Hmm…looks like an egg. Smells like one too," he said to Pantherlily, who chose not to involve himself in the fight, knowing that Gajeel could do it all by himself. Pantherlily looked at it, and smiled.

"Chocolate indeed. Now let's keep going."

The day passed with the members of Fairy Tail finding eggs, sometimes wyvern ones and sometimes chocolate. They were still searching at the last light of day, peering in the dark, while some used magic to light their path.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! Ha! That's my fiftieth wyvern, Lucy! Beat that!" Natsu said to Lucy, who trailed slowly behind.

"Natsu, the point of this is to find _chocolate _eggs, not wyverns," she said.

"Aye…" Happy said, also tired from running around and trying to keep up with Natsu. "It's dark…let's find a place to ca- huh?" He cut off the sentence with a surprised exclamation.

The trees in the forest shifted, and Natsu, Lucy and Happy grabbed on the same tree and held on as it seemed to lunge and pitch through the forest, as did other trees.

"Urrrgghhh…" said Natsu, and Lucy grabbed his hand just before he lost his grip. His flame on his hand disappeared, and Lucy absolutely freaked out, as it was so dark that she seemed like she was plunging through the sky, with branches battering at her face and arms. The movement stopped, and the forest seemed to go back to normal like nothing happened at all. _Labyrinth forest huh. Poor people who tried to map it. With the forest moving about every nightfall, it's no wonder how people get lost…_Lucy thought.

They had stopped at a clearing, and the trio saw the rest of the Fairy Tail members. In the centre of the clearing was a pile of glowing, chocolate eggs.

"The reward…" Happy said. "I could trade them in for so much fish…" Lucy saw his mouth water, and was about to retort something rude to him when a deep voice silenced all the Fairy Tail members present.

"You people…of Fairy Tail dare disturb my rest? Why, I have found chocolate eggs in my house, in my garden! And the wyverns that live here have been crying with pain nonstop! What is the meaning of this?!" A ominous shadowy figure rose from the pile of eggs.

Even Erza seemed slightly or extremely scared, despite her attempts to hide it.

The person continued talking. "You mages…I will report this to the council!"

Out of nowhere, Makarov appeared. His surprise at the eagerness of all the members on going on this mission made him slightly worried, so he had decided to come in case havoc was going to happen. After all, Natsu + Gray + Erza + who knows what else could only spell destruction, and trouble from the council.

"Please, it was just a mission…" he began, but the figure started to laugh.

"It's a joke, a joke! Ahahaha!"

The person turned out to be Warrod, and as the members of Fairy Tail watched in disbelief he laughed, and took a drink from a water can.

"I just needed some help gathering some chocolate eggs…" he said.

Lucy, and some other members, namely ones who came with her on the Sun Village mission, sighed.

"Now, thank you for all this chocolate! I'll eat it all myself," Warrod said.

The mages stared in shock and disbelief and almost sadness until …

"It's a joke. You can have some too."

Lucy sighed. This was going to be a while before any chocolate was eaten.


End file.
